moose_without_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation of Children with Guns
"When the war ended, we didn't know what to do. The adults were all gone, casualties of the conflict from long before us kids were drafted. Parents, teachers, caretakers, their numbers all cut down to almost nothing. The few of us left tried to rebuild, to reclaim the peaceful and idyllic harmony that once blessed our days. For a while, it worked, and everything started to steer back towards the way it used to be. Sounds good, right? We thought so too. But the adults weren't grateful for what we'd done. We had fought the enemy. We had won he war. And what did they do? All they had done was start a fight they couldn't win, and left us to clean up the mess! Why should we listen to them? Why should we have to work and do the chores, and homework, and go to bed on time? We had gone to war! We wanted to play! Luckily for us, they made a fatal mistake when they dragged us into the war. They gave the children guns." -Excerpt from Dillon's Daily Journal War of the Bad Things Many centuries ago, the citizens of the sole planet in System 1314 waged war. It was a long and bloody war of attrition, with both sides slowly loosing exponentially more resources and personnel. After years of conflict, with both sides about to push the other to extinction, the leaders of the planet were desperate to scavenge reinforcements for their decimated army. With the majority of the adult population having already been drafted and slain in the conflict, they turned to the planet's children to turn the tides of the war. In a last ditch effort to win the war before both sides were mutually destroyed, the entirety of the adolescent population of the planet was quickly drafted into the military force. To prepare the children for conflict, the planetary government enrolled the entirety of the child population into a new division of the military's experimental weapons program. The program consisted of genetic manipulation of its participants using experimental methods, in the attempt to create an army of super soldiers who would go on to win the war. While the project seemed to have limited effect in transforming the children into super soldiers, and was ultimately deemed a failure, it succeeded in bringing the child force to an equivalent strength of a fully mature contingent of troops of equal size, leading to their immediate shipment to the front. The force of child soldiers entered the battlefield fresh and ready to fight, outfitted with the last of their planet's equipment. What they found there was an enemy force similar to that of their own military, utterly decimated by the slow attrition of the conflict, low on both supplies and personnel. The reinforcements allowed the children's side to finally tip the scales of the war, overtaking the weakened enemy and ending the longstanding war with a single battle, despite having a severe lack of training and experience. Post War Following the war, the survivors of the victorious civilization began to regroup and recoup their losses. They attempted to rebuild their damaged infrastructure and return to their old lifestyles, but quickly a distinct lack of resources and manpower became apparent, and the efforts began to struggle. Once again, the few remaining adults relinquished these jobs to the society's children, themselves having been overwhelmed by even a meager fraction of the work necessary. Being thrust from being forcibly drafted back into normal life had already been a struggle for the planet's children. There was excessive pressure on the children to excel in their schooling and be dutiful in their preparation to contribute to the society. Being saddled with what were essentially full-time jobs in addition to this pressure began to push the children over the edge. Eventually the stress reached a boiling point. Tired of having no control over their own lives, the children rose up against the remaining adult population of the System. Taking advantage of the same flaws in their society that had befallen their enemies in the war, the children used their superior numbers and abnormal endurance to relentlessly take control of the planet. The child soldiers quickly overthrew the planets government, exiling the members of the adult population who surrendered, and disposing of any who resisted. Founding of the CCG Notable NPCs Dillon Ruthless and petulant, Dillon is the tentative leader of the CCG forces within The Clubhouse. Arrogant and conceited in ways only a child could manage, Dillon sees himself as the best and greatest at all things among the CCG. Being an annoying, whiny kid with a huge self esteem issues has never garnered a child much popularity or many friends, and few of the other children actually like him very much. He was mainly given the position as head of the CCG to placate him, so he'd stop pestering everybody about how he could be doing better at everything than they were. Dillon's crankiness and posturing is matched only by his ferocious temper. Known for throwing incredible tantrums whenever he doesn't get his way, Dillon is typically handled very gently by those who work with him, and outright avoided by everyone else. Outsiders might think him to be somewhat tyrannical, with good reason, but Dillon does do a decent job ensuring the safety of the planet. Dillon played a large role in the rebellion against adult tyranny centuries ago following the War of the Bad things, and is part of the reason why every child can rest easy with their guns in hand. Professor Shrew An intellect of great renown among the members of the CCG, Professor Shrew currently holds the position of the CCG's Head Researcher, running and supervising the "Heart of a Child" branch of the Hugs 'N Kisses Infirmary on The Clubhouse. His specialty is genetic engineering, being regarded as the forefront mind in the subject within the CCG, but he also has obtained several degrees in other subjects ranging from anthropology to interior design. The majority of the populace is unaware of the extent of his work, and believe him to merely be studying the lost secrets of the genetic modifications that granted the children with immortality during the War of the Bad Things. Also, he may be a baby in a lab coat, but it's rude to bring that up and is a subject generally avoided when in the professor's vicinity. Assets Carpool (Covert Shipping x2) CCG Commission for Sick Gaming Videos (Party Machine) Current Ranking of Top Five KidzTube Channels # Splatoots (58,324,060 Subscribers) # Let's Game Together! (30,721,129) # Super Score Sisters (29,898,867) # GamerBoy059 (22,637,544 Subscribers) # TeamKillian (17,347,863 Subscribers) See CCG Commission for Sick Gaming Videos for more details. Hugs 'N Kisses Infirmary (Medical Center x2) * "Boo-Boo Heal-atoriam" Medical Branch * "Heart of a Child" Testing and Research Branch. Sugar Rush (Gengineered Slave) The product of recent experiments into the metabolic capacity of the children's augmentations, "Sugar Rush" is a variety of genetic mutation recently developed by the "Heart of a Child" branch of the Hugs 'N Kisses Infirmary. The experiment was conducted under the guidance of Head Researcher Professor Shrew, and a team of the CCG's finest researchers. The experiment made use of the test subjects' extremely flexible metabolic rate, genetic adaptability, and supremely high physical constitution to attempt to find the upper limit of sugar levels the subjects' bodies could process. By subjecting the test subjects to increasing levels of sugar on a nearly constant basis, the upper limit on their blood glucose levels were gradually raised. In addition to various TL5 supplementary medical procedures, the subjects' previous augmentations allowed the subjects to withstand elevated levels of sugar within the bloodstream, quickly surpassing amounts that would cause pancreatic failure and diabetic comas in normal humans, and eventually overtaking fatal limits. Upon reaching the conclusion to the experiment, the researchers attempted to gradually ween the subjects off sugar, taking great care to avoid triggering symptoms of withdraw. However, their blood sugar levels never seemed to drop, maintaining the maximum level reached in the test even in the absence of any sugars in their diet. It was quickly discovered that, to prevent withdraw, the subjects' bodies had adapted to produce and process as much sugar as was necessary to maintain its current levels. The result was a group of permanently excitable, energetic, and frankly aggressive children, who would never tire and had completely surpassed the need to consume food, in addition to the many benefits previously bestowed upon them by the genetic alterations before to the founding of the CCG. The genetic modification was later given the designation "Sugar Rush", in reference to the subjects' eternally hyperactive state. Category:Faction Category:Ancient